Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements.
A class of virtual machines can be instantiated in a cloud network for use by end users. In particular, the virtual machines can have specified sets of applications, operating systems, and other software and hardware modules. An administrator of the cloud network may wish to optimize usage of the class of virtual machines. More particularly, the administrator may wish to ensure that the end users are efficiently operating the class of virtual machines. However, it is sometimes the case that the actual usage of the virtual machines by the end users is not efficient or optimized. Further, the administrator of the cloud network may desire to locate or instantiate additional virtual machines that efficiently support usage by the end users.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for reclassifying virtual machines to target virtual machines. In particular, it may be desirable to reclassify some or all of a set of virtual machines based on a code analysis of resources of the set of virtual machines, from which an advantage, benefit, efficiency gain, and/or other effect can be realized.